Love your enemy
by Akkiko
Summary: Alanna loves Jonathan. But a new gift from the goddess turns her life around. And now Roger wants something new. But why does he want Alanna? FIN!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1****Goddess's Gift.  
  
"Stop Pushing!" Alanna said angrily.  
  
"Sorry." Gary muttered red faced. Alanna and her friends; Gareth the younger, better know as Gary, Jonathan, the prince, Raoul, Alex, Douglass, and Geoffrey were all staring at the wonder. No one had seen a dragon before. They were rumored to have been sealed away years ago.  
  
"Hey Alan, where do you think it came from?" Jonathan asked her using her false name. For you see, girls weren't allowed to train as knights and try for their shield. So Alanna had secretly switched places with her brother Thom, who was supposed to become a knight but instead tried for a sorcerer. Alanna, had been sent to the convent, but she refused and bribed her friend; Coram Smythesson to let her go here. Then , under a false name and disguised as a boy she'd begun her new life.  
  
"I have no idea Jon" she told her knight master.  
  
"It looks dangerous. I heard that they can change colors, decided by there mood." Gary whispered. She looked at her friends and smiled. All of them; except Douglass and Geoffrey were knights already, and good ones at that. She had one year to go before she was knighted to. That was.if she passed the ordeal. She shook her head and focused back onto the dragon. It was about 3 feet tall and had a short muzzle. Its wings were still incapable of bearing flight. Suddenly the great bell rang and she jumped. Quickly she pushed her way out of the crowd with a small twinge of regret at not being able to stay and observe the dragon, but she'd promised Sir Myles that she would deliver the papers by lunch. Running through the halls she ran past the door to Roger's study and just as she turned the corner, ran into the great sorcerer. Papers flew as they collided. Alanna groaned and looked up, her face blanching when she saw who she'd just knocked over.  
  
"L-lord Roger! My apologies my lord! I'm so sorry." 'Stupid moron. I hate your guts' she thought silently as she helped him to his feet and picked up his papers. Handing them to the duke she bowed and apologized once more.  
  
"And may I ask why you were in such a hurry, Alan?" Roger said smiling. 'He's handsome, he's kind' he's smart. So why don't I like him?!' she thought angrily but quickly answered his question.  
  
"I was just delivering these papers to Sir Myles and lost track of the time my lord." She blushed.  
  
"But I was late so I was running to arrive on time and I ran into you my lord."  
  
"Ran into? I believe you meant to say 'ran over'" he chuckled. Alanna forced a smile of her lips and said with a bow.  
  
"Begging my lord's pardon but I must hurry." She said still hating every piece of hair on his neck.  
  
"Of course. You are dismissed, Alan of Trebond." He sighed and continued to walk down the hallway. She breathed relief and tore off again. After delivering the papers she went into her room which was a joined by a door to Jon's room and plopped down onto her bed.  
  
Something the matter? Her cat Faithful asked. He spoke as plain as a human when he wanted to. His amethyst eyes shown as brightly as Alanna's. She ran a hand through her copper red hair and sighed a reply.  
  
"No, it's just that I can't figure out why I hate Roger so much!" She punched the pillow in anger. "It doesn't make sense! He hasn't done anything wrong and I still blame him for everything!"  
  
Maybe your instincts are warning you. He replied washing a paw.  
  
"Or maybe I'm just being paranoid." She muttered.  
  
By the way he said leaping down beside her onto the bed. Don't forget that there's a ball tonight. You have to keep up your end of the bargain.  
  
"I know! I know!" she yelled. Her mind went back to her unhappy Saturday.  
  
~Flashback~ "So here's the deal. You lose, and you have to come to the Midsummer day festival at the palace as a girl. And if you win, then I stop bugging you over this. Deal?" Jon said smiling.  
  
"Hold on! Let me get this straight. You say that if I can get 3 weeks without punishment duty then you'll leave me alone? Heh, fine. That'll be easy." She said. Sadly, she didn't know how hard it would be. By the end of the first week she'd gotten in trouble because she'd made a mess when she'd thrown a spider at Douglass out of terror. The poor boy had been just as terrified of spiders as she was and had dropped the tray of soup he was carrying onto the floor. Needless to say. the soup splattered everywhere and had soaked Lady Delia of Eldorne's Dress. She was furious and had ordered a complete severe punishment. Alanna took the blame. It was her fault after all and she lost the bet.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
She sighed and walked to the end of her bed where there was a trunk securely locked. Inserting a key she opened it to a chest full of dresses and a black wig. She wore the wig because there were too few red headed violet eyed girls around here. She quickly got dressed and looked at herself in the mirror. A young lady looked at her. She smiled then began to put the wig on when she stopped. She looked back at the mirror and gasped. Her hair was now raven black with a few stripes of gold in it. It was now long and flowing, down to her waist in fact. Then she noticed her figure. It was much smaller then before. Her skin became flawless and her lips were full. She had round amethyst eyes and a dainty nose.  
  
"What in the name of Goddess is going on?!" She yelled. Suddenly she sneezed and looked up, there was the black figure cloaked in a robe.  
  
"Hello my daughter." The voice of wolves said. Alanna could swear she heard laughter.  
  
"Mother." She said with a curt bow then looked at her angrily. "Did you do this?!" She demanded. She knew this was no way to talk to a god, but her manners were eaten up by anger at the moment.  
  
"Yes, I did. You didn't heed my warning when I told you to love. So I thought I'd push you along."  
  
"Of course!" She screamed up at the ceiling. "Why didn't I think of THAT!?" she said still talking to no one as the great goddess petted the Faithful.  
  
"You needn't worry, each time before the ball you change. After the ball is over and you return to your rooms. You change back to normal." She gave a tiny smile. "Have fun my daughter." And vanished.  
  
"Have fun she says." Alanna muttered. She sighed and grabbed a cloak. This was going to be a long week. She stepped out into the hall after checking that no one was there and walked down the hall. She couldn't trot as usual, she didn't run. She walked gracefully, like a lady should.  
  
"Another gift I suppose" she muttered. Entering the great hall she stepped lightly in her silk blue dress.  
  
'This isn't reality! This is a fairy tale written by a five year old!' she thought angrily. Her hair was slightly braided half way, then the rest was loose. As she sighed she walked up to Jonathan as part of their agreement. Stopping beside him she smiled lightly, trying to keep back her sour feeling. Jon talked to Raoul at the moment and when Alanna stood beside him Raoul's jaw dropped.  
  
'Practically to China' she thought with a smile. Seeing his friend's odd look he turned and saw her. He gasped stunned too.  
  
"Umm. talk to you later Raoul!" Jonathan said hurriedly and grabbed Alanna by her arm and pulled her out onto the empty balcony. "Alanna? Is that you?" he asked surprised.  
  
"Of course it is!" She hissed. "I kept my end of the bargain. This is going to be a loooonnggg week." She muttered.  
  
"But- how did? When did you? And Your hair-!" Laughing Alanna stopped him and told him of the visit by the goddess. She only left out the part of where the goddess warned her to love.  
  
"Well, you may not like it, but I think every other boy will." He smiled with a hint of jealousy. They returned to the hall where she took a few dances with the prince. (another agreement) when to their surprise, Gary asked for a dance.  
  
"You really are a beautiful woman. And you hair is like a crow's wing bathed in the gold of the setting sun." He said to her while they danced. Alanna giggled not at the flattery but at how silly Gary was acting. She did thank him for the words however. Next Raoul came up for a spell. She was somewhat flattered at this because Raoul was known for hating formal occasions. After thanking her politely for the dance he left his cheeks all red. She smiled and covered her mouth with her hand. She didn't know why she did it, 'another habit with the disguise' she thought unhappily. After retiring from the dance floor she sat down on the chair and leaned back with a sigh. It was a few minutes before she felt something at the back of her neck. Looking she saw nothing on her but she did see Alex, looking at her. She stiffened as he walked towards her. She turned back around and got up, brushing off her skirts and began to walk away quickly but all too late.  
  
"Excuse me." The voice said. "But may I have the honor of dancing with you tonight." She turned and saw Alex, giving a small nod she blushed.  
  
'Heaven above! I'm attracting every man and boy in this castle!' she thought worriedly. The last thing she wanted is for the one man she hated to be courting her. Then the nightmare came true.  
  
"May I cut in?" An all too familiar voice said. Turning to look she saw none other then the Duke of Conte. Duke Roger.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Starlet: OH! The evil! cackles evilly. I love cliff hangers. It gets people so annoyed. Anyway please review. I'm dying to know how much I annoy- uh! I mean how much you liked the story. I'll get the next one up soon. Working on another called 'The Rivals of heaven.' A Gundam Wing fic. Anyway I hope you enjoy my stories. Later!  
  
Starlet. 


	2. Name revealed!

Chapter 2*****Author: Starlet. ( No copycats!)  
  
'Oh boy' Alanna thought wearily. Alex bowed and retreated and Alanna nearly begged him to stay. Even her friend would be better then her worst enemy! 'Great' she thought disgusted. Every man in the palace wanted her, and Jonathan was going after Delia of Eldorne. What a nice, neat, mixed up little world this was! But the Duke would be suspicious of this if she didn't take the offer. So grudgingly she took it with a smile still plastered on her face. Slowly they began to do the 3 step waltz. Simple and clean. She hoped that's the way it would stay but if wasn't meant to be.  
  
"My lady, forgive me but I feel as if there is something *unique* about you." He spun her around. "I feel as if we have met recently. Like this afternoon. But I would have remembered a face such as yours. Alanna felt weird. Her insides were quaking with fear that he would find her out. And quaking with another feeling. Love? Alanna panicked. She did NOT want to fall in love with the man she intended to stop. But the feeling was there. Plain and clear. Alanna melted into that smile and then it happened.  
  
"For gods sake! Why in the name of all Mithros did I do that!" She screamed in fury. Alanna paced the room in her normal self again. Breeches and all. Jonathan just stared at her.  
  
"Repeat that to me again" he said faintly in disbelief.  
  
"You heard me! I told him my name. My REAL name! Gods above be cursed!" She ranted on.  
  
"You mean, your REAL name?" He repeated eyes wide.  
  
"Are you deaf?! Yes! My REAL, repeat REAL name! I told him I was Alanna of Trebond!! Goddess I will hunt you with my own hands and feet!!!" She screamed above.  
  
"Ssshhhh! Servants have ears! You know. Do you want anyone else to hear your name?" He whispered urgently.  
  
"Sorry, but I feel like a fool!"  
  
"In more then one way you ARE" he said angrily "One, you shouldn't have dressed THAT nice, you should've know that you'd attract attention. Delia is FURIOUS because everyone's eyes were glued to you. Second don't take the bet that serious. Why didn't you just stay here?! I would've understood!"  
  
"Jon." She glared.  
  
"All right! Maybe I wouldn't have." He looked away. "We'll talk tomorrow. Hopefully he drank enough to forget."  
  
"I hope so too" she said tiredly and left his room to plop down on her bed. Faithful was on her in a flash.  
  
You told him your name?! Are you mad?! Now he will know that you are not ordinary. He is also aware of your twin. What will you say now? That you're triplets?! Foolish girl!  
  
"Faithful just shut it!" she whispered hoarsely. "You have the perfect timing you know that? I already feel like a fool!"  
  
Then I will make you feel worse so that you remember this next time. IF there IS a next time. He sighed and just lied down on the bed.  
  
"I'm sorry" she muttered tears welling up. She angrily wiped them away and petted her friend for reassurance. Suddenly the fire roared to life and who else but her brother's face came into view. He had a frizzled top, result of the shaving he had received last year in the Mithran's cloisters. Now he stared angrily.  
  
"Have you gone insane? You were never so careless as to let your name slip! Idiot!"  
  
"Thom don't, I'm too tired to bear that right now. Besides, how did you hear already?" She demanded rubbing her eyes.  
  
"I heard from our smiling Friend, he wanted to know if there were any violet eyed women in Trebond. Be thankful that I caught on in time and told him our cousin lady Alanna is 15 years of age."  
  
"But I'm too tall to be looking 15!" She said shocked.  
  
"In case you have forgotten dear sister. You are VERY short for your age." He smirked. "Now to bed and I will talk to you in the morning." The fire burnt out and all that remained was a blackened heap. She sighed. Another day tomorrow.  
  
Someone banged on her door the next morning. She opened it to a very sleepy servant. Looking at the sun she guessed it to be right before dawn.  
  
"Yes" She asked rubbing her eyes.  
  
"M'Grace Duke Roger wishes to se ya master." He said blearily and stumbled back to the servants quarter. 'Duke Roger' she thought panicked. She quickly dressed and ran down the hall to Roger's study. Taking a breath she knocked and walked in at his order. He pointed to a chair for her to sit down which Alanna did and waited. Folding her hands tightly she thought of what he might want. Nothing prepared her for what came next.  
  
"I have found you at last. My one true love. Alanna."  
  
A/N: Evil or what? Mwa hahahahahaha. I know I'm weird. Anyway please review. Flame or anything. I don't care. But if it's really personal I will kill.... Just joking. Have fun till the next chapter unfolds! See ya!  
  
Starlet. 


	3. Two to chose

"My lord?" Alanna said uncertainly. "What are you talking about? My name is Alan." She shifted uncomfortably.  
  
"Alanna." He sighed. "Please stop playing this game."  
  
"But my lor-" She began.  
  
"Alanna, I have found the truth out. Please allow me to explain. By some will of the gods, last night when I was doing my search around the castle, my gift saw you. That was when for some reason your gift wasn't working and I saw who you REALLY were." He lay back into his chair and relaxed. "However if you feel that you must continue your disguise around me then I will not push you. Do not worry. I will not tell anyone else. Dismissed." Alanna bowed and walked out of the room. She wanted to run but that would be suspicious. After she was out into the hall she ran down the hall and into Jon's room.  
  
"Jonathan!" She said shaking him up.  
  
"Hmm?" He asked sleepily.  
  
"Roger KNOWS!!" She said sharply and he sat upright with a yell and tumbled out of bed.  
  
"You're serious?!" He demanded.  
  
"Sadly, yes." She mumbled and looked away.  
  
"Not good, not good, not GOOD!!!" He screamed. "This is VERY bad."  
  
"You think I don't know?!" She screamed back.  
  
"Well if you knew, why did you tell him?!"  
  
"You MORON! I didn't mean too!" Alanna said in fury now wishing she hadn't told him.  
  
"Look...this isn't getting us anywhere."  
  
"You're right. Sorry." She replied sheepishly.  
  
"So, now what?"  
  
"Well.he called me 'his true love' what do you think that means?" She said cringing.  
  
"True love? Oh boy..." He sighed. "I suppose you can only wait it out."  
  
"But what do I do? I still have to go to tonight's party!"  
  
"I'd say you didn't. But everyone will be expecting you. After all, every boy was looking your way. If you didn't show up everyone would be somewhat disappointed." He sighed. "It's official. We are trapped."  
  
~~~~~  
  
"NO WAY!" George yelled gaining looks from the crew in the bar. It was unusual for the King of Thieves to lose his cool. "What do'y mean you LET IT SLIP??!?!?!?"  
  
"Calm down! Or do you want everyone ELSE finding out," Alanna whispered hurriedly. "It was an accident. And unless you want to give me advice I'll be running along. I have to go and prepare for that party tonight anyway."  
  
"Lass, this is SERIOUS! If you go to that room, then Roger will be on you like a cat on mouse!" He said urgently.  
  
"I don't have a choice!"  
  
"Make a choice! Stupid! Stupid, stupid, stupid.." he repeated banging his head on his hand.  
  
"George! Stop beating yourself and give me some advice."  
  
"Okay, um.. tell you what. No matter how, and this will kill your feet, but don't dance with my grace. Just dance with your friends. Make it look like you accept that crowd. Or dance on'y with Jonathan. That will keep off other menfolk and that includes Roger." He sighed. "That's the best I can do fur ya lass."  
  
"Thanks George!" She shouted and ran out.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Goddess, you have a weird idea of fun." She said as she was the same as last night but this time wore a dress of black and silver. She sighed and walked down the hall to find Jonathan. They'd discussed the plan earlier. He agreed, and as he said, he was waiting before the doors. Without word he took her arm and led her in. As they walked to their friends Alanna remembered to play dumb and forget their names as they introduced themselves. Pretended to gasp when they told her of their triumphs. As the music began Jon put an arm around her waist possessively. As they danced Alanna wondered if Jon was really acting. When the end of a slow song was near the world paused for them. They just stopped and stared and then..... he lowered his mouth and planted a soft kiss on her lips. 'Oh dear' she thought as he held her waist to him. When he stopped she looked at him in shock.  
  
"You just-" she began. Jon blushed and apologized as he took her out onto the deck.  
  
"Sorry, I just-. I don't know." He said still blushing.  
  
"Jon." She trailed off. He looked back at her and smiled then cupped his hand around her chin and pressed his lips to her once more. And with that final form of a happy couple on the balcony kissing and stars in the background it concluded the night.  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine. No profits or anything. SO GET OFF MY BACK!!!!! 


	4. New tactics

Starlet: I should probably stop writing my other stories. No one reads them anyway! Please readers! Read my other stories! I beg of you! Grovels Please feel free to e-mail me, soreceress64@hotmail.com! (No exclamation...)  
  
Chapter 4******Author: Starlet  
  
So what are you going to do about your problem with Roger? Faithful asked the next day.  
  
"I don't know." Alanna said chest down on her bed. "Ignore him? Just wait it out, until he forgets I guess."  
  
You really think that'll work?  
  
" I don't know!!!!" She screamed. "What am I supposed to do?!" She flipped over onto her back and stared at the ceiling.  
  
"Alan?" Gary's voice wafted through the door and she sat upright as he came in.  
  
"Don't you knock?!" She demanded irritably. Gary just grinned.  
  
"Jon said you were in a miserable mood. So I came to cheer you up." He smiled so infectiously that she had to smile back. "There. We're happy already. C'mon, I gotta go to the city and pick up some new gloves. Darn that horse! Chewed right through my old pair."  
  
"Gary." Alanna said warningly.  
  
"Oh all RIGHT! I came because I want to know if you know this girl." He began. "Said her name was Alanna of Trebond at one of the parties. Since you came from the same fief I thought I'd see if you knew each other. (A/N: Six tries and I still couldn't spell Aqaintances. ARGH!) Alanna stiffened.  
  
"Um, yeah I know her." She said slowly biting a lip.  
  
"Really?! Great, maybe you could arrange a meeting!"  
  
"She's only my distant cousin. I don't know her too well." Alanna said hurriedly trying to discourage him.  
  
"Oh, well..thanks anyway. So you coming?!" Gary said impatiently and walked out. Alanna squeaked and followed him out the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Evenin to ye lordships." A young man said to Gary and Alanna as they passed. His majesty be wishin to see ya." He said with a tip of his hat and he vanished. They looked at each other.  
  
"What's that about?" He inquired.  
  
"Dunno." She shrugged. "But maybe we should go see George." They nodded assent and left for the dancing dove.  
  
"George! What in the name of Mithros happened?!" Alanna demanded as she surveyed the damage.  
  
"Some man came in here demanding us to reveal what we knew of ya master Alan. Didna tell him nothin and he start blowing the place apart in a fit a rage he did." Solom replied righting a table.  
  
"I'm so sorry." She whispered as she helped right the place.  
  
"Not your fault." George said laughing. "Lad, you take the blame for everything. I wouldn't be surprised if ya started blaming yourself for the reason that we canno breath underwater." He chuckled and a few men laughed. The tension lightened and Alanna smiled.  
  
"I'm still responsible." She said firmly and helped clean the floor which was littered with glass. Later, when Alanna and George were alone she asked him.  
  
"Who was it?" She demanded.  
  
"Twas none other then your smiling friend." He said calmly pouring a glass of wine. She sighed and slumped back in the chair.  
  
"So much for your theory that he'd leave me alone." She muttered dimly.  
  
"My lord!!!!!" A voice shouted and a someone banged on the door. George muttered a curse and stood up. Yanking the door open he growled.  
  
"What?!" Marek gasped and quickly said.  
  
"The duke's back. And he's demandin to see my lord Alan!"  
  
Another cliff hanger! squeals in delight Oh! How EVIL I am!!! Heeheehee. Come back soon!  
  
Starlet. (Yes, I know I'm weird.)  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine. SO LAY OFF!!!! Sorry! Sorry! Didn't mean to yell. Please forgive! kneels 


	5. The chase for love

Starlet: You know those stories you make up as you go along? Thins is one of them. Sure I got the ending down but what about the middle? Lol. So please bare with me!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Alanna rose steadily her mind whirling with visions of horror. Roger was here! That meant she hadn't been careful enough to make sure no one followed her. Slowly George crept down the stairway and took a look into the main room of the bar.  
  
"What business do you have with Alan, my lord?" Gary demanded.  
  
"Gareth, you tax my patience. I merely wish to see Trebond on an important matter." Roger replied calmly.  
  
"Forgive my rudeness but last I heard, when you came in here before you had a fit like none other. How do I know you will know throw another fit like last time?"  
  
"Last time?" Roger said puzzled. "What do you mean last time?" He demanded, face frozen in shock.  
  
"Didn't you come here earlier?" Gary asked, his face now shone with puzzlement.  
  
"No."  
  
"Bah! That's a lie outright. Excuse me interuptin your talk, but I saw with my own two eyes! Twas the Duke of Conte that blew this place to bits. Else wise this is an excellent copy by the likes I've never seen. Even had the orange gift!" A young man proclaimed, he looked to be about maybe 11 years of age. His hair was in messy locks and his face would have been handsome if it were clean. A deep scar that looked like a sword wound etched deep in his right cheek only made him seem more dashing.  
  
"Sshhhh! Shut your mouth Pywan!!!" Someone whispered. Alanna had, had enough. She stepped down about to reveal herself when George stopped her.  
  
"Not that way lass. You'll escape through the other way." He said calmly.  
  
"But- your people!" She hissed in protest.  
  
"Another time! They'll live." He said firmly and pulled her back up to the room. Embracing her in the end he gave her a quick kiss on the lips and opened the window. Pushing her down put still holding her arm firmly so that she wouldn't fall he moved her onto the ladder and with a final goodbye he shut the window.  
  
'This is ridiculous.' She thought as she climbed down. 'First Roger, then Jonathan, and now George. Heavens above I've got every man alive following my trail!' her mind chaffed as she saddled moonlight and rode out. She made sure however to leave an apology note on Gary's mount, Darkraid. At the palace she cleaned Moonlight and walked to her room. Closing the door firmly she sat down and pondered for a minute. Then deciding she got up and went to the fire. Casting a fistful of purple fire, which was her gift, at the flames she whispered her brother's name and his face appeared before her.  
  
"Yes?" He asked calmly.  
  
"What do I do about Roger?" She stated and began pacing.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, how should I deal with the fact that he knows I'm Alanna. What should I do?" She said in a hoarse whisper. Thom shrugged.  
  
"You have to stop looking to others for answers. Try to find them on your own. Now if you don't mind, I must proceed with the research on unlocking the seal in the divine realms."  
  
"The DIVINE REALMS?!?! Are you insane?! Why in the world do you wan-" At that moment his face vanished and she sighed. No doubt just getting himself in trouble again. She wished he would stop. Suddenly there was a bang on the door and she stiffened. Turning she slowly opened the door praying with every fiber that it wasn't Roger. It wasn't. It was that boy from the bar.  
  
"Yes?" She asked uncertain of what to say.  
  
"My lord said that you'd be needin help. He also said that he couldn't take anymore of my sharp tongue. He said you could put the two together." The boy said panting. Alanna just stared at him.  
  
"That's it?" She demanded. The boy nodded his head then jumped.  
  
"oh yeah, and this." He held out a letter and she took it. Opening it she read;  
This boy is very smart and worthy. He should serve you nicely.  
  
Please take care of him. He's a fare hand with animals so you should be fine.  
  
Train him into discipline if you want. Heaven knows that's more then we could do.  
  
All our love. And the best of luck to you for your problem,  
  
George.  
  
"you have to be joking." She muttered. Then she looked at the boy and asked him softly.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Avery mam. Avery of Pywan." He puffed his chest out proud and stared with eyes that promised trouble.  
  
"Oh no.." She whispered. 


	6. Avery of Pywan

Chapter 6 Disclaimer: One disclaimer for all of the chapters. They ain't mine so LAY OFF. Sorry. Theses things just get on my nerves.  
  
"Okay Avery. You can sleep in my room on a pallet. Or you can have a room of your own." Alanna said swiftly pointing to a small bed on the floor.  
  
"I'll sleep here mam." He said plopping himself down on the pallet. When he looked at her raised eyebrow he panicked. "Not for THAT reason my lady!! His majesty just said that I can't leave you alone." "Oh..of COURSE! That explains everything!!" She yelled at the stars. "And another thing. How do you know that I'm female?" She demanded.  
  
"His majesty told me." The boy said simply.  
  
"George.." She gritted her teeth then sighed. "Okay. So you'll sleep here and when my friends are around you call me sir. Okay?"  
  
"Yes mam." He replied. She sighed. This little event was going to make the week far more stressful.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Alanna was just sitting on her bed reading a book when Gary came in. She sat upright and started babbling apologies for her leaving him and all. He just held up a hand and smiled.  
  
"That's okay Alan. The duke IS a bit scary. But why in the name of heaven does he want to talk to you?" She shivered.  
  
"It's a long story." She replied.  
  
"That's okay." He persisted. "I've got loads of time and- Great heavens!! Who's he?" He pointed to Avery.  
  
"A boy who's a fair hand with cleaning rooms. I hired him on." She said quickly.  
  
"I think I've seen him before." Gary murmured thinking.  
  
"Uh! Time to go. You must be wanting to get ready for the party right?! I mean, what with the promise of Lady Alanna being there." She said hurriedly taking his mind off all matters.  
  
"What? Oh! Right! IF you see her, can you direct her over to me?" Gary said with a wink and left.  
  
"Alanna? In't that your name?" Avery asked curiously.  
  
"It is. And as I said before. It's a long story."  
  
"And as Master Gareth said. I have lots a time." He replied with a grin.  
  
"Gary had a bad influence on you." She said smiling.  
  
"Nah, I've always talked like this."  
  
"But for a boy your age, you seem to know so much about this world." She suddenly mentioned as the thought struck her.  
  
"Master George taught me a lot of stuff before I came to ye." He now said calmly.  
  
"But where are you parents, family..." She stopped as she saw his face hardened. Then she knew why.  
  
"How?" Alanna asked softly.  
  
"Bandits." He replied solemnly and walked out of the room carrying her laundry to be taken to the washers.  
  
I know the chapters are short. Please don't kill me. Anyway I hope you enjoy my little bouts of pain, anger and sappy mush. Lol. Have fun till the next chap unfolds. Yeesh! Just can't soell, s[ell, siell, SPELL!!!!!! Today. Argh!!  
  
Starlet. 


	7. Too many gods!

Chapter something. I DON"T KNOW!!!! Lol.  
  
The boy has something special in him. Faithful said the next day.  
  
"I know that!" She snapped. Lucky for Alanna Roger hadn't been at the ball last night. Due to some burns he found somewhere....  
  
'Must remember to get George some money for the lost oil lamps.' She thought smiling. Packing her bag she sighed and turned to Avery.  
  
"Ready yet?" She asked. He nodded stiffly and backed away. Seeing this she frowned. "What's wrong?" She asked softly.  
  
"Um, why do you talk to da cat?" He asked eyes locked on Faithful.  
  
"Because I can" Faithful said to the boy. He jumped and stared around wildly. Then he stared at the cat.  
  
"I knew IT!!" He said jumping up and down. Taken aback by this little display she asked him what he knew.  
  
"I knew that cat was a GOD!!!" He smiled and ran from the room.  
  
"Oh boy.." She muttered. Faithful only smiled (If he could) and flipped over onto his back signaling that he wanted a tummy rub.  
  
"Spoiled." She said happily. That day they left for Port Legann, her Jonathan, Gary, Raoul, and to Alanna's disdain, the Duke of Conte. Most of them hated to leave with still 4 dances ahead. But as you may have guessed, Alanna was happy to get away. With Avery here (He'd made some excuse to be with his knight master) and George pretending to be a servant with the group this week was promising to be hectic.  
  
"You Knuckle head!!!!!" She screamed once she got the chance. George only smiled.  
  
"Lass, if I sent a boy to be with you, don't you think I'd be there too?"  
  
"But you have duties as a king!" She yelled.  
  
"Sshhh. I told them I'd be gone for a few days. They're fine with that. They ben sayin that I'm too moody lately anyway." He only grinned and went back to grooming horses. Alanna sighed and went back to the castle. Her mood was not helped when she found out that a party in honor of the prince's arrival was going to be held tonight. She sighed and trudged back to her room There Avery was waiting. He sat by the fire warming his toes when she stepped in. He squeaked and jumped up, unfortunately he did not see the loose bit of coal on the ground and stepped right on it. He yowled and began hopping around the room. Alanna taken aback grabbed Avery and set him down. Using only a touch of her gift. She still hated it, she used her fire to heal the wound. That was when she noticed something odd about him. HE had a gift. But it was white. Only one species on this world or another had white colored gift. You're a-a-a-a..." Avery smiled and jumped down.  
  
"Yep. I'm a god."  
  
"But why-?" She demanded faintly.  
  
"Cause my mother asked me to." He said simply.  
  
"And you're the god of-?" She whispered.  
  
"Sleep. Dreams." He smiled and plopped back down on the bed. "Please don't go all formal. I liked you better when you were normal. Anyway, my mother said to tell you that the effect is still on you. IN fact you should be changing any moment now. He smiled and also added. "And she said she'd visit-" HE stopped as a from materialized behind her. "Hiya mom!" He said happily. She glared at him, and then smiled.  
  
"Insubordinate." She said smiling.  
  
"Don't you ever leave me alone?" Faithful asked grumpily.  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine.  
  
Starlet: This is fun! Now I got three gods in one room with a future hero! Yeah! Have a happy mothers day! 


	8. Port Legann Party

Chapter.... I lost count.  
  
"A god. Of all things... a #%@#^*(&% GOD!!!!!" Alanna screamed head in her hands and she was sitting on the bed. The only thing that could have made this worse was if Faithful was a god.  
  
"You should be more descriptive of your tittle." Faithful said to Avery.  
  
"Hmm?" The boy tilted his head towards the black cat.  
  
"Ganiel is the god of dreams, you should say that you're his son and HELP him with dreams."  
  
"Oh hush! The only thing I get to do is make sure that children have happy dreams. Cept the nasty little brats. Those I get to punish." He smiled. The goddess sighed and Alanna realized something. Gods acted like REAL humans. And that common fact made her laugh, then she began to sob hysterically, it was all too much.  
  
"I think you over did it." The goddess said looking at Alanna. She then walked over and like any proper mother began to rub Alanna's back trying to comfort her. When Alanna was over her little loss of sanity she asked a question.  
  
"If Ganiel is your father, how is the goddess your mother?"  
  
"The goddess is mother to all living creatures except for Father universe and mother star." Avery said calmly now speaking proper english. (A/N: I'm not sure if those were the names, eep!!!) "So I call her mother anyway, just for the fun." He said and plopped down on the bed.  
  
"Yeah." Alanna said droning. "Well the party starts in a few minutes, I guess I'll see you later." She said and got up.  
  
"I'll stay. I have to serve drinks." Avery voiced out smiling.  
  
"I'll leave, but I think I'll watch to see how this turns out." And she vanished. Alanna began to grumble about bothersome gods with weird senses of humor. Avery, after a while got tired of her mumbling and snapped his fingers. Instantly she turned into her other form and she glared at the boy. Faithful snickered.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!" Alanna bellowed. Avery smiled.  
  
"Ladies, aren't supposed to yell. Your complaints were annoying me." He said grinning and laid back. His clothes became nice, flat and neat. He looked at her shocked face and grinned.  
  
"See? Gods do, do something other then sitting on thrones, betting on human tournaments and leading hero's to victory." He grinned insanely and got up. She scowled and walked out, then a thought hit her.  
  
"What if someone gets suspicious that I came here to Port Legann when the parties are in CORUS!!!!" She demanded.  
  
"I thought about that, and it's simple." He gave another snap of his fingers and her hair and face changed if possible to something even more exotic. Her eyes turned back to amethyst and her hair was a gold color streaked with smartings of brown and black. Her dress was jade green and sleeveless.  
  
"Yay, more fun." She grumbled and tramped down the hall doing her best to slouch but her lady gift wouldn't let her. Entering the hall Jon spotted her and smiled as he realized her new change.  
  
"Whoa, the girls here in Port Legann are beautiful too hey Jon?" Gary asked his cousin.  
  
"Yeah.." Raoul whispered dazed. Roger saw this and smiled. Alex was the first to walk up and ask for a dance of the 'angel'. Alanna accepted knowing her feet were going to be sore.  
  
"So my lady, what is your name?" Alex asked as he twirled her around in a waltz.  
  
"Miranda my lord." She replied hastily. "Miranda of Gesso"  
  
"Gesso?" He asked eyebrows raised.  
  
"A small village in the north," she said thinking of a small excuse.  
  
"It appears that all fine swans are hidden in small villages. A young lady in Corus at the moment named Alanna came from a small town named Trebond. Another small northern village. Perhaps if all beautiful lady come from there I shall visit." He said smiling. Alanna smiled back and hoped to heaven that he wouldn't come to Trebond. Everyone would tell him that she'd gone to the convent, that would sound suspicious to all if she was in Corus when she was supposed to be married and have children. Lost in thought she stumbled on her feet and fell. Well, almost. Alex caught her and brought her upright. They stared at each other for a moment before he quickly let go. Bowing he gave a small thank you and left blushing.  
  
"Now what was that about?" A passing Avery wanted to know.  
  
"I have no clue...." she whispered back.  
  
Heehee, I have ignored all reviewers and done another cliffhanger!!!! Hehehehe. Am I evil of what? Oh well, just remember that if you kill me then I can't finish the story!!!!! Too da loo!!! (I'm weird, I know.)  
  
Disclaimer: Only Avery belongs to me. Everything else is Tamora Pierce's. SO LAY OFF!!!! Hehehe.  
  
Starlet. (A lil hyper.) 


	9. The treachory of a duke

Chapter 9.... I think  
  
"Let's review the facts." Jon stated. "Roger is after you because of your supposed SLIP, and Alex has got this thing for your other person. The squirt here." He glared as Avery "Is a god of sleep and the goddess has a sense of humor." He finished and set down the parchment. "It's really simple. You're screwed."  
  
"JON!" Alanna yelled angrily. He jumped back.  
  
"What do you expect me to do?!?!" He demanded.  
  
"Something! Anything!" She yelled panicked. Jon thought for a moment before realizing something. Turning to Avery he asked  
  
"Why don't you help?" Avery shrugged.  
  
"I only rule children's dreams and illusions. That's all."  
  
"Illusions?" Jon pondered. Avery smiled and jumped up. Changing form he became a tiger and leapt at the future heir. Jon yelled and ducked. The cat flew overhead and landed on all fours and smiled. The stood on it's hind legs and became a young boy again.  
  
"Illusions. Very convincing as you just saw." He snickered and lay down.  
  
"Say Jon, is there a party tonight?" She asked realizing something. If there was no party tonight then there would be no reason for a noble lady to be here. That meant that suspicion would be raised. Alanna groaned at the thought of the trouble. She was stuck. If there was, Roger would be there and see her. If there wasn't then it would be sort of odd to find a maiden wandering the halls. Treason might even be suspected!  
  
"Yes, there is. Apparently they're having their own little parties for fun and also in celebration of the midsummer." Alanna didn't know whether to be happy or sad.  
  
"Great!" She shouted and started parading around the room. Coming to a halt she realized something.  
  
"What do I do if Roger comes after me?" she asked faintly.  
  
"Hopefully he won't." When Alanna glared at his sarcasm he sighed.  
  
"If this isn't friendship, I don't know what is. I'll keep him busy with war reports and strategies. That way, Roger won't see you. But no one will think it's odd that you're there. On ONE condition." He said to her relieved look. Holding up his index finger and twiddling it around, Alanna stared.  
  
"I can't keep this up forever. Just, tell him the truth. From what you've said he already knows. Telling him what you really are couldn't hurt."  
  
"ARE YOU INSANE?!?!?!?!" She demanded. "I don't trust him for a minute! I would never tell!" she began to pace, needing to get rid of some energy. Jon stared, then stated with a final tone.  
  
"Alanna, tell him. He'll find it out sooner or later. And if you don't.." he struggled with the next words, then forced them out. "...I will." He strode out and Alanna was left there gaping.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"This is getting out of hand!" Roger yelled as the vision blanked out. Jon was slipping. His cousin had forgotten to ward the room, therefore Roger had been able to see the whole thing. The duke smiled and thought  
  
"If Jonathan couldn't find him, then he'd be free to talk with the girl." Smiling the duke got up and walked out the door and down to the stables. A boy there panicked and brought his horse around. As Roger rode up to the gate the guard asked.  
  
"Where are you going my lord?" Roger smiled and said  
  
"Just a small ride, perhaps through the forest."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jon's plan was probably working. Alanna in her other form was dancing with Gary as usual, her friend had told her before the party in her squire form that he was going to try and grab her attention. And in a way he had. It wasn't everyday that a knight sang a ballad in front of an entire court. After Gary had danced himself out and Alanna was starting to feel sore she felt a small tap on her shoulder. Looking up she nearly choked. (A/N: Give you one guess who it is..)  
  
"Hello Miranda." Roger said cheerfully. "May I have the honor of this dance?" he inquired as the music began again. She couldn't think of one valid reason to refuse. So with a heavy heart she stood and he swept her into the floor. He lowered his head and began to whisper silently.  
  
"Alanna PLEASE! This is an important matter. I need your help."  
  
"Help..?" She whispered faintly as they danced.  
  
"There's a plot to kill Jonathan. I don't know how it's going to be done or when. All I know is who the traitor is!" He continued urgently. Alanna stiffened. Then without thinking asked;  
  
"Who." Roger stopped and looked at her with despair in his eyes. Then whispered back one word.  
  
"Me"  
  
Disclaimer: Only story plot is mine. 


	10. The kiss

Chapter 10  
  
"Alanna?" Roger asked the pacing squire. She looked at him, there was something in her eyes, hate? Anger? Untrust? Roger decided that it was all three. Alanna stopped and looked at him and sighed,  
  
"Why did you tell me this?" She demanded sitting next to him, but still a foot away. They were now in Roger's office, they had gone there right after Roger had told her his *problem* the question at the moment was;  
  
Now what?  
  
"I don't know, but someone had to know. Sometimes I think about what would happen if Jon were to die." Roger said slowly. "Then I begin to scheme and think of ideas, but why, I don't know. Then I try to stop thinking like that but it doesn't work! Before I know it I lose myself and it's so hard to come back. To think properly again." He began to shake and for the first time Alanna felt pity for the Duke. She slid over cautiously and placed an arm gently on his shoulder. Alanna didn't know why, but for some reason she now trusted the man. She sighed and asked him sternly  
  
"Have you told Jon?" Roger looked at her.  
  
"Are you mad?! Of course not, Jon would never believe me, even if he did then what? Be thrown into the dungeon and rot." He snorted "I prefer to still be alive." Alanna softly murmured to him  
  
"With Jon dead?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Alanna laid back onto her pillow and was reading a book when a servant came bustling in. She sat upright and squawked in outrage. The servant bowed quickly and said in between gasps  
  
"His Grace. . . . . the Duke of . . . . Conte . . . needs you quickly me lord." With that he toppled to the floor. Alanna grumbled about stupid dramatics and fetched a glass of water. Tipping the water into the boy's mouth he swallowed and breathed quietly. She then left him and went to Roger's office. She found him sitting in a chair his breath coming out in ragged gasps.  
  
"Er . . . . Roger?" He looked up in shock and relaxed when he saw her.  
  
"Alanna, please?! Help me. . . . . . before I . . . . I . . . . .before I kill him." She didn't have to ask to know who he was talking about. Instead she sat down beside him, close this time. And patted him on the shoulder. He began to sob and she drew back startled. The duke didn't strike her as a man who cried, she stared for a moment and realized that he really DID care about Jon. They talked for a while and Alanna offered some comforting words. By the end of an hour she became attached to Roger.  
  
"Thank you for listening to me." Roger muttered blushing. She laughed at this and he stared at her grinning.  
  
"You're welcome. Though I don't know what to make of you knowing that I'm a girl." She said suddenly serious. He smiled and whispered  
  
"I will never tell. Never." He leaned in and they stared at each other for a minute and slowly, very hesitantly Roger put his hand under her chin and lifted her head up, she stared in surprise, her lips slightly parted, he leaned in and  
  
*  
  
**  
  
***  
  
****  
  
*****  
  
****  
  
***  
  
**  
  
*  
  
She turned away. Blushing she stood up and brushed off her breeches.  
  
"I should go now, Jon will wonder where I went." She started towards the door and was almost there when Roger caught her arm. She looked at him and panicked, he had a look in his eyes, sort of like a glaze, they looked at each other. Roger suddenly pulled her towards him, leaned in and. . . . . . .  
  
A slight *umph* escaped her lips as Roger pressed his lips to hers. She stiffened, then relaxed and gently placed her arms around his neck. He smiled and carefully wrapped his arms around her waist. They broke and Roger was blushing,  
  
"Um, I'm sorry Alanna . . . . . . . . . I don't know what-" He stopped as she put one finger to his lips. She whispered  
  
"Don't, please don't make this harder then it already is." She smiled nervously and Roger grinned. He placed his hands on her cheeks and drew her in for another kiss.  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine.  
  
Starlet: I think all lot of people were ready to kill me when I wrote 'She turned away'. Hehehehehe! Aren't I evil? Sorry I took so long but I had to finish another story before I continued. The work load is getting very heavy. Lol. Next one up soon. I'll start writing now. Buh BYE!!!!  
  
Starlet. 


	11. Another Form

Chapter 11  
  
"So how have you kept you *other* side from taking over lately?" Alanna asked Roger. He looked at her and sighed.  
  
"My gift helps me. However, is I were to lose ALL of my magic and be completely drained I think I would lose the battle of control over my body and thoughts . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . forever."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I see you have a new found love!" Avery said smiling when she came back to her rooms that night. She hushed him and he smiled even more.  
  
"Mother is smart. Now you have every man in the kingdom jumping for a glance of you, a prince, a king, and a duke who love you for who you REALLY are. This is fun!"  
  
"And how may I ask is this FUN?!" She demanded. Avery smiled.  
  
"Humans get so emotional, it's cute!" Avery smiled and jumped onto the bed and laid back.  
  
"I'm sure many people will be happy that the god of children's dreams thinks they're cute." She said sarcastically. He only smiled and flicked a finger, she was once more in her maiden form.  
  
"Why me?" She groaned. Avery smiled, and Alanna turned on him  
  
"Why'd you do that?!" She demanded. Avery smiled and replied  
  
"Maybe you can show this to your newfound love." He smiled happily. She glared and he laughed.  
  
"hmmmm . . . .. . ." He made a thinking noise as he walked around her.  
  
"What?!" She squawked. He smiled and simply said  
  
"I don't really like that color, so how's about we change it?" Before Alanna could reply he snapped his fingers and her hair was raven black with golden streaks in it again. Her eyes had turned a beautiful silver and he face was exotic, like beauty found only in fairy tales. Her dress was black and sleeveless, around her left arm she had a golden brace with a flowery pattern winding itself around her bicep. Her arms of course were thin and proper like a lady's. She sighed yet again and trudged out the door, Avery was going to follow when Faithful pulled him back.  
  
"Let her have a bit of private time." He said squarely to the young god who now pouted.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There was a knock on the door. Roger looked up  
  
"Enter." He said annoyed turning back to the papers on his desk. A figure walked in and Roger didn't even bother to look up.  
  
"Yes?" He demanded still looking at the papers.  
  
"Um. . . . . . . . ." A light female voice began, he sighed annoyed, thinking it was probably a servant girl he looked up about to command her to leave when he saw her and his voice caught. He stared his jaw hanging limply.  
  
"Roger, it's not polite to stare." Alanna said tartly, blushing I might add.  
  
"A-Alanna?!" He finally managed to squeak. She giggled at the high pitched voice he gave out and nodded. He gaped for about, maybe a minute more and stood up, walking around the desk he asked  
  
"Did you . . . . . . . . . . dress for me? How did you change you eye color though? I never did figure out how you changed your appearance. How did you get silver eyes? How long have you had that dress? I never knew you were so beautiful! Is that a wig? It looks so real-" Alanna laughed and answered his questions.  
  
"I. . . . . . . . . . have a friend who does powerful spells. He thinks that giving me this form is funny." She blushed and conveniently forgot to mention that he changed her to this form for him specifically. Roger just grinned and pulled her into his arms. She blushed even harder, still not used to Roger holding her. He smiled and looked at her in the eyes.  
  
"I think you'd look lovely even if you were covered in mud." He said smiling.  
  
"Liar." She muttered looking at him. He laughed and drew her even closer. They sat down and talked for a while about useless things, Alanna was drawn to his handsome face and soft hair. He in turn was drawn to her by her silver eyes and silky smooth gold and black hair which was straight and neat to the spot. The evening was slowly dimming and Roger knew she'd have to leave. As they stood up he put an arm around her waist and drew her close for a kiss. She laid a hand on his shoulder lightly as they *ahem* and this went on, at that moment the door opened and a figure stood there. Alanna gasped and shied away, Roger's eyes went wide with fear. It was Jonathan.  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine.  
  
Starlet: Short chapter huh? Don't worry next one up soon!! 


	12. Raiders

Chapter 12  
  
"Urk! Sorry Roger I didn't know you had a guest!" Jonathan said hurriedly.  
  
'He doesn't know.' Alanna thought with relief 'He doesn't know it's me!'  
  
"Er. . . . . cousin . . . . . . . I . . . .um. . . ." Roger began  
  
"What's wrong? A cat got your tongue? I'm happy for you, you finally found someone." Jon continued smiling and walked in.  
  
"You going to introduce us?"  
  
"Er. . . . . . ." Roger couldn't decide, Alanna did for him. She walked up next to Roger and curtsied.  
  
"Good day your highness." She said smiling. "I don't believe we've met, my name is Amyl. I come from Eldorne. I think you've met my cousin Delia? Delia of Eldorne." Jon shuddered  
  
"Er. . . .yes we have. She's a very nice lady." Jon said hesitantly.  
  
'So are rabid bears' Alanna thought smirking inside. Instead she replied  
  
"You do not have to lie to me you highness. Delia, as she is my cousin, I love her very much. However, while being beautiful on the outside she is very mean on the inside. For some reason I can't understand but she seems to hate me." Alanna said thoughtfully pretending to be the dumb one. Jon smiled  
  
"Thank you for understanding. Roger you are very lucky, she is a vision of beauty and very kind."  
  
"I'm glad you approve cousin." Roger said grinning.  
  
"Have fun you two." Jon called with a wink to Roger and walked out closing the door. Roger walked up to the door and this time LOCKED it. She smiled.  
  
"You think he'll tell anyone?" Roger said with a worried glance.  
  
"Jon is proud to have you for a cousin, and is even honored by this fact, he won't want to shame you. He'll tell. By now, Jon probably has already told Gary and Raoul." She said smiling. "I'd better leave, Jon will come to tell me too.. . . . . ." She trailed off and looked at him, he sighed and swept he in his arms again.  
  
"Come back soon." He whispered and kissed her, she kissed back and they broke apart. Alanna ran back to her rooms changing into her normal self on the way, she made it to her room and flopped down on the bed and pulled out a book, Avery and Faithful were no where to be seen.  
  
"Snacking in the kitchens again no doubt." She muttered, she hadn't been reading for more then 2 minutes when Gary burst into her room and landed on her bed with a plop.  
  
"You heard of KNOCKING?!?!?!?!" She demanded. Raoul followed in and sat down smiling. Jon burst in yelling  
  
"Roger's in LOVE!!" Alanna looked at him.  
  
"So?" she said calmly, everyone looked at her.  
  
"Are you serious?!" Raoul demanded.  
  
" I mean, he's never had a love that's gone to the point that they were kissing in his office." Gary said leaning back against the wall still sitting on the bed.  
  
"I fail to see your point." She said smiling inside. They gawked at her. Suddenly there was a great flash of light and an earth shattering "BOOM!"  
  
"What the?!" Alanna yelled, Jon caught her arm and steadied her. She thanked him and stood up. Avery came running into the room and managed to gasp out  
  
"Raiders!! They're attacking the castle, the lord needs help!"  
  
"Let's go!" Jon called and all three ran out.  
  
"Be right with you!" She called out after them and grabbed her mail shirt and helmet. Grabbing lightning she sheathed her sword and jamming on her boots she strode out the door.  
  
"Avery! Go saddle my horse and if you finish that saddle some other horses okay?" Avery nodded and ran off.  
  
"You'd better hurry, tell your commander or whatever that there is another squad of men hiding in the northern forest. Pirates are also in the sea next to the castles. They have mages." Faithful muttered as he ran next to her, she stared  
  
"Serious?!" He glared.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mages huh?" The lord said as Alanna gave out her information.  
  
"Not surprising really, the wouldn't stage an attack on a fully armed fortress without a lot of firepower" A lilting voice said. Alanna looked at the source and found a tall man standing there, he was dressed in a white shirt and black pants, a black sash was tied around his waist.  
  
"Can you handle them Numair?" The lord asked, the man grinned and nodded.  
  
"I'll do my best." The lord nodded.  
  
"Just make sure to keep your power in check, we don't want you to faint now."  
  
"My humble services are hardly needed, what with the Duke of Conte here." Numair said smiling. The lord smiled back.  
  
"Still, just be ready in case he gets hurt." Numair nodded and walked away, Alanna bowed and followed after him out the door. She put a hand on lightning's hilt and ran past the mage in a hurry to get to Jon's side. Numair saw this and stopped her for a minute.  
  
"Pardon, but may I ask you something?" He said, his voice was pleasant as if this was just a walk in the park, instead of siege. Alanna nodded and Numair smiled  
  
"Just how exactly DID you get that information?" Alanna gulped, then replied  
  
"My friend told me." He raised an eyebrow.  
  
"And how did he get among the enemies without them spotting him?" He inquired. She gulped again and gave out in a shaky voice.  
  
"He's not really noticeable. He's a. . . . . . . . . . . . . a cat." Numair stared, Alanna knew what was going to come next, he'd think she was crazy, send her off, then she'd never see another inch of fighting again. Instead thought he only smiled and thanked her, jogging off she stared at his back then sighed and ran out and climbed up onto moonlight's back. Riding out she stood next to Jon and waited for the battle to commence. It was harsh.  
  
Alanna had to save her and Jon's life at LEAST 10 times in the first 5 minutes, she was fighting when she realized sickly that Jon was about 3 feet away from her, she tried to get there but the foot soldiers on the enemy's side wouldn't let her get there. Then she was suddenly knocked from the saddle and fell to the ground she groped for her sword but it was out of reach, a man looked at her with an ugly grin and raised a sword. Suddenly he was blasted away with a burst of orange. She stared and there was Roger who was panting and looking at her. The sounds were suddenly replaced by cheers and she looked around to find that the enemy had vanished. Seeing that all was safe she ran up the stairs and onto the tower. She found Roger standing there who clutched the wall and was breathing heavily.  
  
"Roger. What's wrong?"  
  
"Leaching spells." Numair whispered hoarsely. "Their mages threw leaching spells all over this place, When he used his gift he was open to an attack." The tall mage sat down and leaned against the stone wall breathing in heavy gasps. She looked back at Roger and felt fear rising up, she remembered what he'd said about his gift, and how that if it was drained then he might lose his good side. She picked Roger up by the shoulders and lifted him. Then she stared at the tall mage. She recalled the tale she'd heard that if mages lost all of their gifts they might die. She sighed and knew that she couldn't leave him. Sitting Roger down she touched his hand gently and held it tight. She closed her eyes and breathed deep. She found the purple ball of fire and sent it flowing through her hands into Roger's. Suddenly she couldn't stop, she was going to give all of her power if she didn't stop. With a final wretch and a gasp she broke the cord. Looking at Roger she found that he had an evil grin on his face, then he frowned and shook his head.  
  
"Alan! Are you alright?!" Genuine worry filled his voice. She shivered, now she knew what his evil side was like. Moving next to Numair she held the lanky mage's hand tight and used her magic to restore his gift. That done she stood up as the two mages stood up with her. They smiled and Numair offered her his hand.  
  
"Thanks." She took it and suddenly swayed. Falling into darkness the last thing she saw was Roger's face.  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine. SO LAY OFF!!!!!!!!  
  
Starlet: A little longer then the last. Oh well, it is now officially 11:30pm. Bu h bye! Time to go to sleep!  
  
Starlet. 


	13. The Gate of Idramm

Chapter 13  
  
"That was very risky using your gift when you knew of the leaching spells." A voice penetrated Alanna's dark mind, she struggled to open her eyes but to no avail.  
  
"I had to, that knight was about to kill your squire." Roger's voice struck a chord in her mind.  
  
"But you could have lost your life because of that spell!" Now she recognized that angry tone, it was Jon.  
  
"I don't care, I saved his life and that's that."  
  
"He . . . . . . . . . . he didn't tell you yet?" Jon's voice was now in concern. Roger blinked in surprise,  
  
'Of course Jon knew.' The duke thought sourly. He just stared and played dumb to his cousin. Jon only shook his head and looked back at his squire who had her eyes open and was grinning.  
  
"I overdid it again didn't I?" She asked quietly. Jon smiled and said sternly  
  
"Do that again and I PERSONALLY will see to it that you are buried in the deepest hole in this realm." The duke smiled at her and sighed  
  
"Now cousin, I think Alan's had a hard night, we should best leave." And he dragged Jon out, Alanna smiled at their retreating backs and was about to lie back down when someone pounced on her, actually three.  
  
"Are you STUPID?!" George yelled crossly. "You could have DIED!!!!!" Avery sighed and jumped onto George's back putting his hand over the raving man's mouth. She stared and Avery smiled  
  
"Why must you people always be so dramatic?" He demanded, she giggled and Faithful jumped onto her lap purring.  
  
"He threw a fit when he found out about you being in the infirmary." Faithful commented, George threw a dirty look at him  
  
"You weren't so happy when you found out either you blasted little thin-" He was cut short as Avery put his hand over the thief's mouth again.  
  
"Be quiet!" He commanded and was rewarded with a sour look. Alanna sighed, not even awake for a minute and she was dipped high up to her eyeballs in chaos.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So. . . . . . . . . . . . ." Numair sighed as he looked at the site before him, a squire with a bandaged arm, Alanna hadn't even seen that blow in her shoulder, about 4 knights, Roger and the lord of the castle.  
  
"What I want to know is how those soldiers got so close and were able to attack before we even saw them." Jon said crisply. Alanna nodded in agreement, a servant put a glass of water at her side and she took a gulp and said thanks, the water caught in her throat as she saw who it was. Choking Numair smiled.  
  
"Our water a little to cold, Trebond?" He said playfully. She glared and he laughed, she stared back at the servant and glared at George which said  
  
'I'm going to KILL you' the thief smiled.  
  
"Traitors?" Alex wondered as they went back to the topic of war, Alex had arrived right after this morning, apparently with news that small attacks were being held on every large Fort Tortall had. This attack was the highest one and made number 22.  
  
"It's odd, I'm, fairly sure it's the Scanrans, but it could also be Ozorne, there are so many possibilities." Numair said thoughtfully. Alanna frowned, she thought of who it could be, but as a squire she wasn't allowed to talk, in fact; the only reason she WAS here was because Jon had insisted. Luckily, Roger seemed to have read her mind.  
  
"Bandits? There seem to be so many around this area, they might even include that exiled group of soldiers that were banished about a year ago." He was talking about the group of commoners that had helped Tortall in the war. A few however had recently begun to betray the crown and commit treason, King Roald, instead of sentencing them to death as normal, instead banished them to a far away land and was satisfied with that. Jon nodded  
  
"My father didn't want our country to know about it, you know how rumors start, so he didn't tell anyone, that could cause problems."  
  
"A soldier might let them in because he still thinks they're on our side." Gary continued, All nodded in agreement.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Your probably right." George commented to the 3 knights and Alanna.  
  
"I still can't believe that you were here for 3 nights and I only found out now.  
  
"Anyways, we should check into this problem of traitors." Raoul said squarely.  
  
"I'm going to inform the soldiers now, not to let anyone in if they don't have a uniform."  
  
"What if the traitors stole uniforms?" She said to him.  
  
"We'd here wouldn't we?"  
  
"No, the servants would be scared of the beating they'd get and wouldn't tell." She said glaring at him. He sighed and plopped down onto a chair.  
  
"So what am I supposed to do?" Alanna thought for a minute and smiled,  
  
"Truth spells?" She said looking at him, Jon stared then considered this for a minute.  
  
"Erm, I think we should put that plan in reserve, we don't want our mages wasting magic and be empty when we're attacked again." The others nodded.  
  
"How about fighting fire with fire?" A small voice piped up and they turned to find Avery standing there smiling.  
  
"Don't you ever leave me alone?!" Alanna demanded crossly. Avery smiled and just walked over sitting next to her.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"What do you mean fight fire with fire?" Gary quipped. Avery smiled  
  
"Send a spy to their side."  
  
"We don't know where they ARE!!!" Avery smiled  
  
"You don't, I do." They stared, then Jonathan demanded  
  
"WHERE?!?!?!?!!?!" Avery smiled and walked over to a map, he pointed to a spot about maybe 24metres, away "Ships, about 20 of em' sitting here waiting for dawn." Then he pointed to the Doreen Woods. "There are underground trails, they built them. Working on them for about. . . . . . . . 3 days? Yeah, they work their way right up to the courtyard outside, right in front of the gates and inside the walls too. They'll be attacking at 4am tomorrow. Silence took the room as everyone stared at the boy suddenly Jonathan smiled and jumped out of the room yelling  
  
"Numair! Derek! Get over here!!" Everyone burst out laughing at this, Alanna smiled at Avery and said with honesty  
  
"Any time you want to visit, your welcome."  
  
"Strike that, wanna live with me?" Raoul suggested with a smile, Avery only grinned and George ruffled his hair with a smirk.  
  
"Still have as many manners as the day you left."  
  
"None." They everyone finished in the end, including Avery. He grinned and said smiling,  
  
"By the way, did you know that the ships are using mages to hide them. Illusions, I can break em' if you want." He said looking at his knight master. She grinned  
  
"I want to keep you away from the danger, but I can't can I? I thank you for asking me first though."  
  
"Yes or no?!" He stamped his feet and she grinned even more.  
  
"Yes." He smiled and ran out of the room yelling.  
  
"Doesn't anyone in this bloomin castle walk out of a room quiet?!?!?!?!?!" The lord yelled rubbing his eyes. They smiled and Alanna apologized.  
  
"By the way my lord." Gary said as the lord whose name was Derek sat down on a chair next to him.  
  
"I think my cousin wants a word with you."  
  
"What about?" Derek asked wearily,  
  
"He knows where the enemies' position is."  
  
"Are you sure?!" He demanded sitting upright, when Gary nodded he smiled and ran out of the room yelling,  
  
"YES!" Everyone broke out into grins and couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"Er. . . . . . . ." Alanna heard the timid noise and looked at the door, a small boy stood there and she didn't know him at first, then she recognized the youth as one of Avery's friends. A servant named Mike, he stood there shifting his feet nervously.  
  
"Yes?" Alanna asked softly and got up, she walked over to him and laid a gentle hand on his quivering shoulder.  
  
"Er. . . . . .um, s-some man, a soldier. . . . . I think, wanted to see you Squire Alan." His eyes kept roaming the room as he looked around.  
  
"What's his name?" She asked curious. He looked around nervously and whispered one word.  
  
"Claw."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Starlet: Would you hate me if I stopped now? I think you would. All the more reason to do SO!!!!!!!!!!!! Lol. I won't I just annoy. If I should stop these little mean things in the middle of a story let me know in a review. CONTINUE!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Alanna pulled her cloak around her tighter, she hated the cold! She reached the gate where Mike had said Claw would be waiting, now she felt something wrong in the air, she sneezed five times and looked around. She saw no one around her and frowned. She suddenly found a bit of warmth on her foot and looked down, she gasped and tripped in her horror. On the ground she saw a sigh she was afraid of.  
  
It was the 'Gate of Idramm' and it was fully written into the ground, she could already see the darkness welling up from it. ~~~~~~~~ End Chap. ~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine, SO LAY OFF!!!!  
  
Starlet: This is the END, repeat END of the chapter, the story is almost over, I think a lot of you have guessed the ending by now, just don't tell the others, it might ruin it for them. Now for readers less knowledgeable, the gate of Idramm is a gate that can call forth evil demons, spirits and basically anything bad. The result as the 3rd book says, is disastrous. Hey! I could learn to draw one.  
  
Meg: NO!!!!!!  
  
Kat: NO!!!!!!!  
  
Brad: NO!!!!!  
  
Starlet: What are you losers doing here?! Out! out! OUT!!!! Stupid weirdos. And Meg's probably gonna kill me for calling her a weirdo, so is Kat. Oh well, buh bye!!  
  
Starlet. 


	14. The finale

Chapter something, yeah, that's right, I said SOMETHING!! I don't care anymore!!!!   
  
Alanna was floating lifelessly through darkness, she didn't feel anything. She just felt. . . . . . . . empty.  
  
"Who. . . . . . .who, am I?" She said dazed, she began to forget everything. Friends, family, what were they? Jonathan, just a name. Faithful? Who's that? George, just a person. Avery's just some god. And Roger? Roger. . . . . . . . . . . Roger. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . she couldn't figure out who he was, he was an enemy! No, he was a Duke! Her friends cousin, a lover? She shook her head and frowned.  
  
*It's okay, just relax, don't think anymore.*  
  
A voice said lazily,  
  
*Leave the thinking to me, just sleep. Sleep forever, sleep, sleep . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .sleep eternally.*  
  
She began to close her eyes as the voice continued chanting that one word.  
  
'Makes sense.' She thought sleepily. 'NO!' a small voice rebelled. She flinched. 'Who is Roger?! Who is he?!' A voice in her demanded to know this. She shook her head but the voice continued to persist. Memories flooded her head, both the good, and painful. She saw her father's face, white and he was being lowered into the ground. She had no idea who this man was, all she felt was the pain of loss.  
  
*See what life brings? Only pain, now sleep . . . . . . .sleep. . . . . . . .*  
  
'NO! We must know! I must know! YOU must know!' the voice persisted. Alanna began to wonder, Jonathan, he was. . . . . . . . . . her friend! And knight master! Faithful, her friend, he had helped her and her friends so many times. George, she could trust him when no one else would be able to help! Avery. . . . . . . . . . . a god! The god of children's dreams and illusions! He had helped her love . . . . love. . . . love Roger.  
  
'Who's Roger!?' She began to feel angry, she needed to know this.  
  
*SLEEP! I command you to sleep!!*  
  
That voice was no longer gentle and soothing, but harsh and cold. She began to struggle against the darkness, a memory flooded her head. The gate of Idramm!! It must have swallowed her! She fought against this, suddenly she had a flash of white.  
  
~ Flashback ~  
  
"So here's the deal. You lose, and you have to come to the Midsummer day festival at the palace as a girl. And if you win, then I stop bugging you over this. Deal?" Jon said smiling. "Hold on! Let me get this straight. You say that if I can get 3 weeks without punishment duty then you'll leave me alone? Heh, fine. That'll be easy." She said. Sadly, she didn't know how hard it would be. By the end of the first week she'd gotten in trouble because she'd made a mess when she'd thrown a spider at Douglass out of terror. The poor boy had been just as terrified of spiders as she was and had dropped the tray of soup he was carrying onto the floor. Needless to say. the soup splattered everywhere and had soaked Lady Delia of Eldorne's Dress. She was furious and had ordered a complete severe punishment. Alanna took the blame. It was her fault after all and she lost the bet.  
  
~ End ~  
  
She smiled at the memory, her face suddenly contorted, she writhed around trying to get out, she only felt . . . . . . .nothing.  
  
'Jon, Gary, Raoul, George, Faithful, Avery, anyone! Please help me!' she fought desperate then she was suddenly breathing fresh air. Looking at the sky she saw stars.  
  
"Alan!" A voice called, turning she saw her friends, Gary, Jon, Raoul, Faithful, Avery, George, and . . . . . . . . . . . .Roger. He was on one knee his hands outstretched towards a black mass of swirling void.  
  
"R-Roger!" She gasped and her knees buckled as she tried to stand. Jon held her up.  
  
"Roger, he used his gift to pull you out of that gate! He's trying to close it, but it's not working." Raoul explained kneeling next to her. She grunted and stood with pain.  
  
"Don't be stupid, sit down first!" Gary said worried, she stared at him.  
  
"No! I won't he'll die if he doesn't get help." She walked up and placed a hand on his shoulder, light flared in a circular wave, it passed over her head and went straight for her friends.  
  
"JON!" She cried out before she realized that they were in another place. She looked wildly around and saw that everyone had vanished.  
  
"Alanna!" Roger called out with effort. "That gate took them too!" He swore under his breath and she panicked.  
  
"What can we do?" The wind was harsh now, it was pulling her and Roger towards the gate.  
  
"I'll keep it open and under control, you use your gift to get them out!" He commanded, she stared and then nodded.  
  
"Okay!" He sighed and looked at her, his eyes once more glazed, but they were gentle,  
  
"Doing this. . . . . . will take all of my gift. . . . . . . . and then. . . I'll be gone." She stiffened, then dropped next to him on her knees, she clutched his arm desperately  
  
"NO! I won't let you go!" She screamed.  
  
"You have to!" He yelled, eyes harsh, he softened and whispered  
  
"For Jon." She flinched and felt hot pinpricks at the back of her eyes,  
  
"Please? There must be another way." She Murmured to him, he shook his head and she felt torn,  
  
One; lose a man she loved dearly  
  
Two; lose a man she cared about, and lose her friends too.  
  
The odds were against her. She cried, her sobs silent and she shook them away. Standing Alanna stared ahead face straight.  
  
"Keep it steady!" She called and used her purple fire, her gift to pull back the light her friends held. Jon, was blue, Gary was a bright orange. Raoul was a shimmering slivery black, not the color of gift. But the color of life. She tugged at them, the gate refused to give way. She felt Roger tiring next to her, then thought angrily  
  
'I will not lose, Roger will not give up his life for nothing!' She pulled harder and felt the darkness vanish a little. Then she was pulled forward, the gate refused to let go. Suddenly she felt a burst of energy from . . . . . . anger? No, something else, she knew what it was . . . . . it was love. . . . and loss. With a final violent tug she pulled. Her friends appeared in a heap in front of her, Roger grunted and closed the gate with a final sweeping motion. That done he collapsed.  
  
"Roger!" Alanna cried holding his head on her lap. He grinned and smiled at her.  
  
"Alanna, there is something, you should know." He smiled  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Never, trust me again after this, never. I can't let you be hurt." He smiled. She felt the tears well up again.  
  
"This is all my fault, if only I hadn't come here, the gate would never have opened. If I had better training I could have gotten them out sooner and saved you too." She was furious with herself. Roger smiled.  
  
"It's not your fault. Just, one more thing." He smiled and held her hand tightly, she gripped it just as tight.  
  
"I know." She said smiling, small tracks were left by the tears now falling down her face.  
  
"No, I have to say it, you know. Moral." She smiled heedless of her pain. He whispered the final three words before, the side she loved, vanished.  
  
"I love you."  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
She was going to forget this, he had told her that if evil were to taint his heart that he would make sure she forgot, to ease the pain. She ran into the library and fell asleep within her tears. Roger came to the library he was looking for a book, he walked into a corner and jumped. He didn't expect Alan to be here. He smiled, this was the chance to get rid of his problem. Then he could kill Jon. He walked over, raised his hand and . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .stopped. He didn't know why but he couldn't kill Alan right now. He sighed and lowered his hand, instead he laid his cloak over the tiny form and left.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
*Some time in the future, Alanna just exposed Roger for being a traitor and it's right before she strikes him down.*  
  
"You DEMON!" He screamed "You lying, cheating--" Without warning he lunged at her, his sword raised. Alanna blocked him and fought for her life. Roger attacked like a whirlwind, not giving her a chance to catch her breath.  
  
Suddenly Alanna's long hidden rage at Roger flared into life. He was her enemy. He tried to kill the people she loved and HE was acting like the wronged one. She blocked his attack and swung at his leg, he moved to block it and the tables were turned. She struck blow after blow forcing him back. She raised her sword and swung down. He blocked but was forced to the wall.  
  
'Sorcery, I must use sorcery to save my life and kill her!' Roger thought wildly, he raised his hand and was about to cast when he hesitated. Instead he cast the spell 'Sleep death'. As the orange cloud flared and he was struck in the middle he thought  
  
'Gods bless, my lady knight and love'  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine.  
  
Starlet: DONE!! Let me know what you think okay? Buh bye. 


End file.
